1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device such as a dot-matrix impact printer, and more particularly to a silencing structure for such a printing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing devices are widely used as output hardcopy devices for personal computers, work stations, or the like.
Conventional printing devices, typically dot-matrix impact printers, produce impact noise while the print head is printing a recording sheet. The impact noise that is produced when the print wires strike the platen through the ink ribbon and the recording sheet passes between a sheet presser roller and an upper cover, and leaks out of the printer housing and the upper cover through a slot for discharging the printed recording sheet. Therefore, the noise level outside the printing devices is relatively high.
Furthermore, the conventional printing devices have no sheet guide downstream of the print head with respect to the direction in which the recording sheet is fed. Accordingly, the recording sheet tends to engage or be blocked by the lower surface of the upper cover, and may get jammed when it is inserted into the printing device and placed around the platen.